Conventionally, among absorbent pads provided as diapers by being adhered to diapers or external member of diapers for example, the one including a three-dimensional gather for the purpose of preventing body fluid absorbed by an absorbent body from being leaked or oozed out has been known. Among methods for providing a three-dimensional gather, a known method for example is to provide a three-dimensional gather by adhering, to a top surface of a topsheet, a separate nonwoven fabric (nonwoven fabric applied with water repellant treatment or waterproof treatment) through which liquid is difficult to permeate as a gather sheet (see Patent Document 1 for example). Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Specification No. 2003-265521